poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
A Road Tripped Adventure Part 1/Transcript
Prologue: We're going on Vacation! (The scene begins at Loud House at Rita and Lynn Sr.'s bedroom, the family is counting all of their money in the family jug of change. Lynn Sr. is tossing in coins as his family counts.] * Loud Family: 3,597, 3,598, 3,599... 3,600! * Lynn Sr.: There it is, gang! 3,600 smackeroonies in the savings jug! And you know what that means? Loud Family We're going on vacation! '' ''We're going on vacation! '' ''We're going on vacation! * Lincoln: the viewers, while the rest of the family continues conga-ing. This is a big moment for the Louds. We're finally taking a real family vacation! Not an overnight at Aunt Ruth's, or a campout in the church parking lot. A vacation! But getting here wasn't easy. (Flashback to Lana on the lemonade stand, and Lola standing on the barrel box) * Lincoln: narrating In a family this big, a vacation costs a lot of money. * Lola: a megaphone Line up for lemonade! * Lincoln: narrating So we all had to do our part. * Woman: by Oh, no thank you. * Lola: after her I said... the megaphone again ...line, up, for, LEMONADE!!! * Woman: back, scared I'll take 5. (She holds up her money and Lana makes 5 cups of lemonade. Lana and Lola put their contribution into the jug. Another flashback shows Luna playing her guitar while people walk by and put money in her guitar case.) Luna So many places I wanna go, '' ''but I'd never get anywhere, '' ''without some dough * Mr. Grouse: Hey, Loud! I'll pay ya just to stop making that horrible racket! * Luna: her guitar away Whatever works, dude. Vacation, all I ever wanted. (Luna puts her contribution into the jug. Another flashback. At the IT offices, there's a line of food trucks. Lori is shown to be in a food truck named "Rock Taco", taking orders) * Lori: Got it. Dad, I need 3 more Lynn-sagnas. Two with extra sauce. (Lynn Sr. is shown to be in the kitchen, making the orders. However, he's pretty packed up) * Lynn Sr.: overworked Honey, please discourage special orders. I'm backed up in here. (Lori and Lynn Sr. dump their contribution into the jug, Lynn Sr. notices something.) * Lynn Sr.: Oops. That was a mushroom. (Another flashback. It's 8:31 PM at Rita's dentist and Rita is working on the woman from the lemonade stand's teeth. She gets tired and falls asleep) * Woman: Hey! Rita up with a water tool. * Rita: up Oh, sorry. I've been working a lot of overtime lately. (Rita puts her contribution in the jug. She notices something) * Rita: Whoops. That was a molar. (Another flashback shows Leni running a fashion advice stand and is giving advice to Jancey Yates) * Leni: Cinch that with a belt. (Jancey puts a coin in Leni's cup, and walks away, while the woman from the lemonade stand and the dentist office walks up) * Leni: Live on the edge with a polka-dot skirt. (She puts a coin in Leni's cup and walks away) * Leni: disgusted by her next customer. Ugh, no, no. What did I tell you about wearing a sock with sandals? (It's revealed that the customer is Mr. Grouse, who's wearing red shorts, and socks with sandals) * Mr. Grouse: as he puts a bunch of coins in Leni's cup. Oh, only if they're colorful or ironic. (Leni puts her contribution in the jug. Another flashback shows Lynn on a snowy, winter day knocking on someone's door carrying a snow shovel. An old woman answers it.) * Lynn: All done, Mrs. Parker reveals that Lynn shoveled Mrs. Parker's walkway and the walkway next to it. I also do furniture moving and jar opening. Keep it in mind. * Mrs. Parker: Oh, it's my lucky day. I dropped a jar of pickles under the sofa. (Lynn puts her contribution in the jug. Another flashback shows Luan entertaining at a child's birthday party as a clown. She rolls up her sleeves and pulls out a penny from behind a boy's ear, then another one, then several more after that and the children cheer. She later puts her contribution in the jug out of her ear. Another flashback shows Lucy serving a funeral with four little kids in a bathroom) * Lucy: Dearly beloved, we gather today to say goodbye to Dorothy. She lived life to the fullest, whether she was swimming around in her castle, blowing bubbles, or eating rocks. Turns out that last part wasn't the best idea. Dorothy down the toilet and hands a little girl a tissue * Little Girl: Thank you. That was a beautiful service. Lucy a sack of cash (Lucy puts her contribution in the jug. Another flashback shows Lincoln delivering newspapers, he throws one and it hits the top of a car, which triggers the alarm to go off. He throws another one and it scares a cat, who dives into the bushes, and crashes through a window. Lincoln puts his contribution in the jug, and then realizes his pockets are empty. Another flashback shows Lily as a DJ and Lisa breakdancing at the Royal Woods Mall. Scoots comes by and tosses a few coins) * Scoots: Slay all day, girl! Woo! (Lisa and Lily put their contribution in the jug. End of flashbacks as it cuts back to outside the Loud House) * Lincoln: Thanks to all our hard work, and a special contest that I just won, we saved enough money for the road trip for a free-week at the Walt Disney Resort in Orlando Florida. We're talking rides, playing golf and having the best week in our lives. up with his family who are still doing the conga. Loud Family We're going on vacation! '' ''We're going on vacation! We're going on vacation! '' ''We're going-'' * '''Mr. Grouse:' offscreen Hey, Louds! I'll pay you again to knock off that racket! * Lynn: We already have enough money. * Luna: Lynn "Hello, road snacks? * Lincoln: Hey maybe we should ask Pooh and his friends could join us. * Leni: That's a good idea. * Rita: That's really nice of you to ofter that, Lincoln. * Lynn Sr.: '''You kids go ask them, while your mom and I get things ready for the vacation. * '''Loud Kids: Got It! (And so, Lincoln and his sisters are off to visit Pooh and his friends. Then, a scene cuts for an opening intro) Picking up Winnie the Pooh and his friends/??? (Meanwhile at the School of Friendship, Pooh and his friends are standing around doing nothing.) *'Tino Tonitini:' So bored..... *'SpongeBob:' Huh...... Patrick? *'Patrick:' Yeah? *'SpongeBob:' Whaddya wanna do today? * Patrick: I don't know. * SpongeBob: Well, I guess we could play something. a toy chest and rummages through How about a yo--? * Patrick: No. * SpongeBob: '''Yo. it aside Buried Treasure Board Game? * '''Patrick: Nah. * SpongeBob: Dollies? * Patrick: Hm..... nope. holds up a ship in a bottle No. holds up a paddle ball Nope. Nope. Uh-uh. No. Nah. * SpongeBob: up Old Man Jenkins How about this? * Old Man Jenkins: Hello. * Patrick: Uh-uh. * SpongeBob: Old Man Jenkins aside, then falls into the chest and re-emerges with action figures Hey, we could play with our Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy action figures! Ew. Barnacle Boy's all chewed up. And slimy. * Patrick: on a Mermaid Man action figure Yeah, that'll happen. * SpongeBob: Barnacle Boy aside, wipes his hand, and wades through toys Ugh, there is just nothing to play with. * Patrick: There's gotta be something we can do. * Cera: Like what, Small Brain? *'Tigger:' Yeah, Patrick. Like what? *'Patrick:' *- *- *'Ash Ketchum:' There's got to be something we can do. *'Lincoln Loud:' (off-screen) How about a nice vacation? *- *- ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? ?????? * Lincoln Loud: Well, there goes our best vacation (To be continued) Category:Transcripts